Kiss Me
by AndyPain
Summary: Besarla debe sentirse asombroso. Debe ser lo más suave que tus labios puedan probar, lo más dulce que puedas inhalar en esos momentos, lo más suave que tus mejillas puedan sentir al rozar las suyas. Dios, deben ser oleadas y oleadas de agradables revoloteos en tu estomago, justo como los que estoy sintiendo ahora...


Descargo responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenece… solo hago esto porque ya no lo soporto.

* * *

_**Kiss me**_

_Yes, I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
_

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

Debe ser lo más suave que tus labios puedan probar, lo más dulce que puedas inhalar en esos momentos, lo más suave que tus mejillas puedan sentir al rozar las suyas. Dios deben ser oleadas y oleadas de agradables cosquillas en tu estomago, justo como las que estoy sintiendo ahora pero multiplicadas por diez.

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

Lo estoy tratando, de verdad lo estoy tratando. Intento, de verdad, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlos. Es como si la escena fuera de lo más importante. Como si algo en el gesto pudiera decirme algo más de lo que yo meramente puedo suponer.

Lo sé, lo sé… mirar tan detenidamente a Jade y Beck besándose entra en la categoría de lo raro, patético y quizás acosador. Pero entiéndanme, ¿no querrían ustedes mirar lo mismo? Okey,okey… quizás lo estoy planteando de la forma equivocada, déjenme intentarlo de nuevo.

Está esta chica… no cualquier chica, una muy hermosa, con su piel extremadamente blanca, con sus cabellos oscuros, con sus ojos de un gris penetrante… alta, voluptuosa, con un andar decidido y una presencia difícil de ignorar… ¡Oh! Y el asunto importante, sus labios.

Yo se que algunos diferirán de mi, pero en mi opinión, y en realidad es la única opinión que me importa al respecto, sus labios son perfectos. Perfectos y ya. Con la tonalidad roja perfecta, lo suficientemente carnosos y ya. Mas voluptuosos en la parte inferior que la superior. Dios cuando sonríe, aun de la forma maligna que lo suele hacer, sarcástica que lo suele hacer, maliciosa que lo suele hacer, burlona que lo suele hacer… yo solo puedo pensar que son los labios perfectos. Inclusive si los frunce, o los aprietas y se mantienen en línea con la impresión que te deja saber lo estúpido que fue lo que dijiste… son los labios perfectos. ¿Cuándo tiempo estuve observando sus labios? Estudiándolos. Como si solo con mirarlos demasiado, deseándolos… sea posible hacerme una idea de lo que se sentiría sentirlos.

¿Ya logre plantear mi punto?

¿Quién no querría entonces mirar tan detenidamente a Beck y Jade besándose? ¿Quién no en mi lugar? ¿Quién no sabiendo que esta es la única forma de obtener más "ideas" de lo que sería sentir?

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

No temo en reparar en decir cuanta envidia le tengo a Beck. Porque la tengo… y mucha. Y si, se que al estar observando esta escena, lo único que genero es mas envidia… el tipo de envidia que te mata, porque en un principio se sentía así, muriendo. Muriendo por saber que alguien tiene lo que tú quieres. Y si, en un principio solía desviar mi mirada cuando una escena así entre ellos ocurría, pero lo chistoso del asunto es que tapándome los ojos no significaba que no pasara. Desviando mi mirada no ponía en pausa el momento en el que Beck miraba los labios de Jade y se seguía acercando a su rostro… y lo sabía, y dolía.

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

Saberlo y saber también que quizás nunca pueda sentirlo se siente como morir. Saberlo y saber que alguien más lo siente todas las veces que él quisiera y tú no pudieras sentirlo ni una vez se siente como morir. Saberlo y verla todos los días… saberlo y ver como sus labios besaban a alguien más todos los días… Saberlo y saber que ninguno de esos días seria a ti… se sentía como morir.

Así que deje de pelear con ese sentimiento. Me deje de resistir… lo acepte. Yo estoy celosa de Beck. Celosa de que él puede besar a Jade. Y por más estúpido que parezca… aceptarlo si lo hizo más fácil. Me dejo ver. Como ahora. Y viendo puedo darme más ideas… entonces ¿Quién podría juzgarme?

Es de día, el sol brilla, sus cálidos rayos llegan a mi mejilla y me trasmiten ese calor acogedor que solo él puede darme. Los merenderos no están tan concurridos, estoy en la mesa con mis amigos… y a unos metros de nosotros, cerca de un árbol, pesimamente mal escondidos, están Jade y Beck, besándose.

Yo se que los demás lo saben, pero no reparan en ellos ¿Por qué? Porque es lo normal. Que dos novios se besen para demostrarse afecto es normal. Ellos ya vieron a Jade y Beck besándose, no es nada raro. Pero la forma en la que observo yo es diferente. Yo tengo mis razones.

Yo observo porque… quiero saber, de verdad quiero saber que se siente. Y Beck es lo único que tengo. Es patético, lo sé. Pero es cierto, es mi realidad. Solo puedo saber lo que se siente a través de Beck. Ver sus gestos, la forma en la que sonríe en los labios de Jade, como su mano pasa sutilmente por su cintura, con cuidado, sin faltarle el respeto, como si besara lo que el mas amara en este mundo, la forma en la que cierra sus ojos, a veces débilmente, a veces fuertemente, como si eso bastara para sentirla más…como si lo que estuviera haciendo lo llenara de… ¡algo!

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

Y sé que lo es, yo se que lo es. Siempre cuando Beck deja de besarla y abre sus ojos, no sonríe, no habla. Solo la mira. Como si lo que acabara de hacer lo dejara sin palabras, sin expresión, desorientado. Y luego Jade le sonríe y lo trae de vuelta a tierra. ¿Cómo alguien te puede dejar así? Como si hubieras volado muy lejos, por tiempo indeterminado, perdido, flotando… tanto que cuando abres lo ojos ni siquiera sabes donde estas… hasta que esos mismo labios te traen de vuelta.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Se que la pregunta va dirigida a mí. Solo bajo la mirada rápidamente hacia la mesa y hago como si no la hubiera escuchado- ¿Tori?

Embozó una sonrisa y miro a Cat, haciéndole creer que mi nombre fue lo primero que escuche.

-¿Te sientes bien?- vuelve a preguntar.

-No- es lo que contesto, aun con la sonrisa dibujada. Eso definitivamente confunde a Cat, quien abre la boca para preguntar nuevamente- No- digo de nuevo en tono amable y con solo mirarla intento trasmitirle una súplica. Ella lo entiende, no es la primera vez.

Cat no vuelve a insistir y vuelve a la plática que tenia con los chicos. Mi mirada vuelve a orientarse a los arboles, pero la pareja ya no se encuentran allí.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire y lo retengo. Ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo así. Al soltar todo el aire noto la mirada de Cat nuevamente en mí. Le devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa, ella entiende que sea lo que sea ya paso y me sonríe también.

Como les dije, no es la primera vez. Y con esto me refiero a que no es la primera vez que Cat me descubre observando a Jade y a Beck. No es la primera vez que Cat me descubre ausente y suspirando. No es la primera vez que Cat me pregunta si todo va bien y yo contesto que no. De hecho, si me pusiera triste y corriera a llorar al baño sin ningún motivo aparente… tampoco sería la primera vez que Cat me descubriera haciéndolo. Si en el medio de la nada me diera una rabieta y arrogara mi mochila al suelo e insultara a mis amigos y luego desapareciera… no sería la primera vez que Cat me encontrara, y aun mirándola duramente, sin ella haberme hecho nada, me abrazara.

Aprecio y detesto que haga eso en la misma medida. Cat no me suelta, no hasta que esté convencida que volví a ser la misma. No hasta que este segura que ya pasó. No hasta que este segura que no voy a ahogarme. Cat lo sabe, nunca le dije una sola palabra al respecto, pero algo en mi me dice que lo sabe… y también sabe que no quiero hablar al respecto, por eso no insiste. Ella solo está allí… lo aprecio, de verdad… pero detesto el hecho que tenga que estar allí para mí.

Detesto no poder controlar en lo que me estoy convirtiendo a tal punto que alguien lo note, que alguien se preocupe... Que alguien tenga que preguntarme como estoy…

¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo me siento?

Me siento… me siento de muchas formas. Todo el tiempo me siento diferente, con todos esos pensamientos corriendo por mi mente. Con esos escenarios que mi cabeza se imagina que podrían suceder, pero saben que no. Con todas las situaciones que me gustaría vivir, pero que no pasan. Anhelando el momento en que Jade no esté allí… el momento que alguien más ocupe su lugar. El momento en que me imagine, sueñe, proyecte, fantasee, desee los labios de alguien más. De alguien que si se pueda.

¿Cómo me siento? Me siento impotente.

Y eso no está bien, no se siente bien… es duro, apesta y no ves la salida. Y tratas y tratas y siempre vuelves al mismo pensamiento. Una y otra vez. Tan así que te parece estúpido pelear contra él. Tan así que lo aceptas. Tan así que te dejas de resistir. Tan así que solo te sientas y esperas que pase. Que algo suceda. Que algo cambie. Y mientras esperas tu pensamiento sigue latiendo allí.

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

Una vez, tuve la oportunidad. Una obra de Sikowitz me había colocado a mí como un personaje secundario el cual moría en un tercio de obra, pero mi personaje besaba en los labios al protagonista… y el protagonista era Jade.

Me pase toda la semana estudiando al pie de letra el guion, ensayando, esforzándome. Era como si todo mi cuerpo vibrara con nueva energía solo por esos escasos 3 segundos de escena en los cuales mi personaje besara al personaje de Jade. No dormía, bueno, de hecho el asunto de conciliar el sueño ya era problemático, pero esa semana no dormía de tanto que me dolía la cara de sonreír. Todas esas noches soñando despierta lo que sería besar los labios de Jade. Todas esas ideas de cómo se sentiría, finalmente podrían ser comprobadas. Todos esos sentimientos podrían finalmente tener un poco de iluminación. Finalmente algo iba a pasar ¿Quién necesitaba dormir?

Ese día llego. No habíamos ensayado antes la escena del beso pero si las otras, supongo que a ambas nos pareció innecesario, la salteábamos siempre en los ensayos. Pero ahora, aquí, en la obra, no había forma de saltearla.

Mi personaje ya había comenzado a actuar y también el de ella. Hubo una escena de cambio, y en bastidores vi a Beck darle un pequeño beso en los labios, deseándole suerte… era lógica, lo que seguía requería un gran esfuerzo en actuación, Jade podía con ello, sin duda, y aun así ese gesto de Beck no estaba de mas… pero lo cambio todo para mí.

Volví a entrar en escena con Jade. Nuestros personajes ya cobraban vida de nuevo. Mi personaje cayó tendido en el suelo y el personaje de Jade acudió a mi encuentro. El beso ya venía…

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

Pero yo no lo sabré. Quizás nunca lo sabré. Porque esto no es lo que yo quiero. Sus ojos no me veían a mi… veían a mi personaje, sus manos no me sostenían a mí, sostenían a mi personaje, sus palabras de amor no estaban dirigidas a mí, estaban dirigidas a mi personaje, sus labios no se dirigían a mis labios… sino a los de mi personaje. No me iba a besar a mí, aunque yo sea yo, y yo quiera besarla.

No así.

Si va a suceder no quiero que sea así. Deje de actuar por unos momentos y me sonreí a mi misma con tristeza. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí pena por mí. Y sé que conté que había llorado, y me enojaba, y gritaba y me sentía mal. Pero esa vez fue la primera vez que realmente me di cuenta de la verdad. Y la verdad es que… Jade nunca me va a besar a mí. Las cosas no son así. Ella ama a Beck, yo sé lo que ama. Beck la ama, yo se que la ama. Son mis amigos. Son felices juntos, yo lo sé.

Desvié mi rostro y deposite un beso en la mejilla del personaje de Jade, ella parecía confusa pero le sonreí aun así. Y luego volví a mi personaje, dije las palabras que debía decir… y morí.

La obra siguió, aplausos, ovaciones, palabras para mí y mis compañeros, elogios… y recuerdo sepultado.

Yo sé que esto va a pasar. Esto va a cambiar. Esto va a terminar. No es para siempre. Nada es para siempre. Todo cambia. Esto no es la excepción. Yo lo sé. Voy a estar bien.

…

¿Voy a estar bien?

Unos golpes secos haciendo sonar la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Estaba en mi casa, en piyamas, con los lentes y aun no podía avanzar de la segunda página del libro gracias a mi capacidad de torturarme mentalmente. Realmente quien golpeaba no interrumpía nada importante.

Me levante y abrí sin más, era tarde en la noche y si, debí haber preguntado, pero la insistencia en los golpes y mis pensamientos repentinamente interrumpidos no me dejaron analizar muy bien la situación.

-¿Jade?

-Que sea rápido- dijo y entro a mi sala. Cerré la puerta y la mire confundida mientras se giraba para verme nuevamente.

-¿Perdona?

-Mira, de verdad no me gustan estas cosas así que sea rápido ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- su voz demostraba lo deseosa que estaba por terminar rápido con lo que sea por lo que había venido.

-No entiendo- y era la verdad, no sabía a qué se refería, y por más que disfrutara de su presencia, no era mi intención demorarla.

-Tú y yo no estamos "bien"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra- la balanza esta de tu lado… solo, quiero equilibrar las cosas… ya sabes… no deberte nada.

Y fue allí cuando la iluminación llego a mi cabeza. Ya sé de lo que habla.

-Jade- le digo con pesadez, no sé cuantas veces aclare el asunto, me siento en el sofá del living y la miro- te dije que no me debes nada. Beck y tu son mis amigos, verlos bien me hace bien. Aparte, Si tuviera que cobrarte todas las que me debes, no crees que estarías un poquito más que muy endeudada conmigo- le sonrió porque bueno… es la verdad.

Puedo notar como desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos molesta.

-Era broma- aclaro, porque temo que se lo esté tomando en serio y piense que en realidad me deba mucho.

-Tú querías algo- me dice, y no puedo evitar sentirme confundida de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú querías algo, me lo ibas a pedir, y te arrepentiste.

Nuevamente la iluminación, pero hubiera preferido borrar ese recuerdo de mi memoria. Déjenme que los ilumine también. Básicamente de lo que habla Jade es que hace poco ella y Beck tuvieron un malentendido, se pelearon y yo lo arregle. Costo un poco mas esta vez, pero el esfuerzo lo valía. Apenas terminó todo el asunto Jade me buscó y me dio las gracias, si, lo sé… Jade West agradeciendo algo… raro, pero pasa, más aun si se da cuenta que es por algo importante. Beck es importante para Jade, yo lo sé, por eso valía la pena.

Cuando me agradeció me pregunto si había algo que ella pudiera hacer por mí. Mi cabeza dejo de funcionar, realmente. Dejo de funcionar solo para gritarme de manera torpe que le pidiera un beso. Recuerdo haber balbuceado y pelear con esa tentación . Era difícil, tenía a una Jade West sonriéndome sinceramente, agradecida por algo que en efecto, yo hice. Algo que me costó trabajo hacer. Y podía pedir lo que quisiera… y un beso parecía barato. Mi mente me gritaba que me lo merecía. Finalmente mi cabeza entro en funcionamiento de nuevo y pude negarme.

Ya había pasado una semana de eso, no entendía porque Jade seguía insistiendo. ¿De verdad no quería deberme anda? ¿Tan malo era estar atada a mí aunque sea por una especie de deuda?

-Jade, no quiero nada- repetí más segura. Negué molesta, intentando alejar los últimos pensamientos. No quería molestarme con ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Mi cara se giro a ella con total incredulidad, dudando que esas palabras de preocupación hayan salido de esos labios. La chica a mi costado, aun de pie y con los brazos cruzados, luchaba por mantenerme la mirada. La pregunta le incomodaba tanto a ella como a mí. Como si de verdad estuviera entrando a un terreno en el que no fuera su fuerte y lo demostró al desviar luego su mirada hacia un costado.

-No… no es que me importe mucho- comenzó a explicar- pero… últimamente has estado algo rara… bueno más de lo normal y… y no parece que estés del todo bien y… ya te lo dije, no hagas que te lo pregunte de nuevo ¿quieres? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si quieres que golpee a alguien, o asuste o amenace, lo puedo hacer. Si necesitas un trabajo o alguna tarea… soy mejor que tú en cualquier materia, tómalo como un pago por tus favores y estaremos a mano… solo…

Quiero llorar. Esto es lo que yo llamo preocuparse por alguien "al estilo West" y es tan lindo. Me recuerda que Jade me quiere, de verdad me quiere, a su modo claro. Soy su amiga y le importo, eso no se le olvida… y hace que no se me olvide.

Y todo esto es tan injusto.

Somos amigas, y eso es tan importante… tan importante como que es difícil de ignorar. Pasar por alto que ya tenemos una relación. Una que no puede cambiar porque ella es feliz y yo quiero algo que atenta contra su estado actual de felicidad. Y no quiero, quiero que Jade siga siendo feliz… con Beck, Beck la hace feliz. Joder, esto es estúpido pero es cierto. Lo pensé de un millón de formas, de verdad lo pensé, más que cualquiera que pueda decirme lo contrario. Porque sé que desde afuera las cosas se podrían ver diferente. Sé qué pensarían algo como "¿y cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú no la puedes hacer feliz también? ¿Y que si ella siente lo mismo?" Y montones de cuestionamientos más que van sobre lo positivo que podrían salir las cosas, sobre cómo se vive una vez, sobre cómo podría arrepentirme de las cosas que no hice en vez de las que hice.

¿Creen que no lo he pensado también?

Lo he pensando cientos de veces. De todas las formas, de todas las posibilidades. ¿Saben cuantas noches me lo he imaginado? ¿Cuántas vidas he vivido en mis sueños? ¿Saben cuántos hijos tenemos en mi imaginación? ¿Cuántas noches llorando rogando porque el sueño me llevara pero no dormía? ¿Cuántas mañana me levantaba pensando que lo había superado para verla ese día y saber que nada había cambiado en realidad? Peor aún ¿Cuántos días me dije a mi misma "hoy se lo digo" "hoy hago algo al respecto" "hoy la beso sin importarme nada"? Solo para después sentir esa enorme impotencia.

Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, a muchas cosas. No puedo… no puedo…

-¿Tori?- Su voz me trae de regreso y no de la mejor manera, me está llamando por mi nombre con un tono preocupado… no puede ser bueno- ¿Qué sucede?

No tardo en notar que mis mejillas están húmedas y maldigo. Malditos pensamientos que no me dejan en paz.

-No es nada- digo intentando sonar convincente.

-Estas llorando, imbécil.

-Jade…

-Okey, okey, sé que no soy la mejor para esto, y de verdad, verte llorar me incomoda más que otra cosa… solo… dime lo que tengo que hacer- suena frustrada y no puedo evitar reír. Seco mis lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Nada, esto… tú no puedes hacer nada. Es algo que debo hacer por mí misma. Tú no puedes ayudar-le digo y parece procesarlo, me blanquea los ojos y niega.

-Eres tan estúpida ¿lo sabes?- me dice mientras se encamina a la puerta.

-Lo tengo muy en cuenta- le contesto a modo de despedida.

Ella llega a la puerta y agarra el picaporte… pero no la abre. Me quedo observándola por unos momentos pero nada pasa. Finalmente se voltea a verme. Suspira molesta.

-¿Y ahora que hago con este sentimiento de impotencia?- me pregunta y me quedo sin aire.

-¿Qué?

-Que ahora… yo se que podría haber hecho algo por ti… pero tú no me dejas… y soy incapaz de estar bien contigo por eso… ¿Qué hago?

-Jade, ya te dije que no necesitas…

-¡Si necesito!- me corta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- necesito dártelo, hacer lo que sea, decir lo que sea… no es justo… Yo se que quieres algo de mí. Lo sé… solo dímelo.

-Jade…- siento que comienzo a flaquear y me siento débil de nuevo- no puedo.

-Sí, si puedes. No me quedare tranquila hasta saberlo Vega… yo te debo…

-No, no es cierto somos amigas, no me debes nada Jade.

-Quiero pagarte…

-¡¿Tienes idea lo estúpido que suena eso Jade?!

-Sí, si lo sé. Pero es lo que siento. Que te debo y no estamos bien… quiero estar bien, quiero que la balanza este equilibrada y se que no lo entiendes, pero es importante para mi…

-No me debes nada…

-¡No es solo eso! ¡Solo…!- Veo como se agarra los cabellos intentando calmarse- Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer y ya.

-Nada…

-Por favor.

-Jade, yo no… puedo… no es…

-Dime que es lo que debo hacer- Se acerca a mí y es cuando puedo ver la decisión en sus ojos. Sabe que me tiene, que voy a ceder. No se va a ir.

-No quiero Jade…

-Solo dímelo… permíteme compensarlo, por favor…

Desvió mi vista porque sentirla cerca hace que mis ojos me traicionen y aprecie partes de su rostro que deseo y que de verdad, de verdad me confunden. No sé qué hacer. Se lo que quiero. Se lo que quiero de ella ¿pero está bien tomarlo así? Siento como el miedo se apodera de mis pensamientos, porque lo que estoy considerando me aterra.

-Se que no soy tu persona favorita para contarme las cosas pero puedes confiar en mí y de verdad intentare ver de… no lo sé yo…

-Tienes que prometer…- la interrumpo cerrando los ojos, muerdo mis labios, juntando el valor que necesito para mirarla de vuelta. Me está prestando atención, inclusive con un dejo en sus ojos de victoria por conseguir que finalmente cediera- Jade… tienes que prometer… que lo que te voy a decir… lo vas a olvidar apenas salgas por esa puerta.

Hay un silencio entre nosotras en los que veo su mirada perdida, como pensándolo todo.

-Okey- me dice finalmente asintiendo.

-Prométeme… que sea lo que sea que te diga, no va a importar y no va a cambiar las cosas- siento que mis ojos se nublan y me esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Okey- vuelve a asentir.

-Prométeme que… todo será igual. Que… cuando salas por esa puerta, seguirás siendo la misma Jade West y yo seguiré siendo la misma Tori Vega y que… Beck será tu novio y lo amaras igual y que… Cat será tu mejor amiga, seguirás tratando mal a Robbie y Trina seguirá siendo para ti la misma idiota de siempre sin talento… que Hollywoods Arts seguirá siendo Hollywoods Arts y seguirás asistiendo allí como si nada hubiera pasado, buscaras tus sueños, te irás y los cumplirás al lado de la persona que tú quieras… prométeme que seguirás siendo la misma y que yo seguiré siendo la misma para ti…- Tuve que parar porque el nudo en mi garganta se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-Lo prometo- ninguna duda en su voz.

-Bien…

Me tomo unos segundos en mirarla de nuevo, y ella está allí. Con una camiseta roja en mangas largas de un color rojo apagado y su pollera oscura con vuelos, medias largas negras y sus botas también del mismo color. Sigue de brazos cruzados esperando a que yo hable. Me siento en el sofá de nuevo y suspiro sin mirarla, quiero concentrarme en algo antes. Escucho sus pasos acercándose.

-No te acerques- le advierto y se queda inmóvil- solo, quédate allí parada unos segundos ¿sí?

Ella asiente y se queda de pie a escasos metros de sofá. Vuelvo a mirar mis manos y respiro profundamente. No quiero divagar muchos en mis pensamientos. Temo arrepentirme. Me saco los anteojos y acomodo un poco mis cabellos sueltos hacia atrás.

-Okey- me digo a mi misma y me pongo de pie, doy unos pasos hacia Jade. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero de repente un hecho me molesta- ¿Jade?

-Dime…

-Ammm tú crees… Ammm es decir… ¿me veo bien?- en respuesta me arquea la ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A si… estoy muy… mal. Ya sabes ¿me veo mal?- Escucho mis palabras y se que se oyen estúpidas, pero no quiero verme mal en esto momentos.

-Estas usando un piyama amarillo- me dice con simpleza- algo despeinada y descalza… No te ves bien para ir a la escuela o salir de fiesta, si es lo que me estas preguntando.

Sonrió mordiéndome el labio. Okey, estoy planteando mal la pregunta.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- le digo con una ligera risa- me refería a si- suspiro y me repito un "Solo dilo y ya"- ¿Crees que me veo bonita… o algo así?

Su cara me demuestra lo confundida que la deja la pregunta al tiempo que siento como mis mejillas comienzan a tomar color. Dios, que no diga que le parezco horrible, recuerdo que una vez, muy a su modo, me dijo que le parezco bonita, así que no hay razón para…

-Te ves bonita- Si, morderme el labio es mi técnica favorita para intentar ocultar la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Sobre lo que me ibas a decir…- dice dejando caer sus brazos.

-Si- la corto, mientras doy unos pasos más hacia ella- ¿Podrías… quedarte quieta por unos segundos?- Le pregunto tímidamente, ella asiente.

-Bien…- no sé cómo seguir, está a dos pasos de mi y estoy algo nerviosa, no muy nerviosa… más bien creo que ansiosa, pero sin ninguna idea de cómo seguir con esto.

Doy un paso más y ya estoy muy cerca, frente a frente. Puedo ver algo de incomodidad y el reflejo de alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás, pero lo resiste, seguramente recordando mi pedido de quedarse inmóvil.

Dejo de ver sus ojos para darle una recorrida a su rostro. Dios, es tan hermosa. Entiendo perfectamente porque es tan confiada con ella misma… No, no solo es su belleza, es ella en su totalidad, la pasión que siente cuando habla de lo que ama. Su decisión en cada paso que da creyéndose la mejor. Cuando defiende lo que quiere, a quienes ella quiere. Como no teme decir lo que piensa… como piensa, su forma de ver las cosas… como ama.

Me descubro a mi misma con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, deslizándola hasta llegar a sus cabellos, lo suave de estos. Dejo que mis dedos lo acaricien un rato, deslizándose para encontrase de nuevo con su mejilla y llevarlo de nuevo hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, dejándola descansar en la suave piel de su cuello.

No hay vuelta atrás para mí, siento en mi espalda un abismo, si retrocedo caeré, y no quiero.

Mi otra mano se apoya con cuidado en su cintura, una parte de mi esta aterrada de que Jade pudiera empujarme y gritarme, pero no lo hace, aun respeta mi pedido de inmovilidad momentánea. Acallo todos mis pensamientos cuando cierro mis ojos. Doy unos pequeños pasos hacia ella, atrayendo su cintura a la mía y cuando estas se encuentran, siento un cosquilleo en mi vientre, muy raro, pero agradable, como si algo hubiera caído allí, pesado y cálido.

Abro mis ojos y aunque temo encontrarme con su mirada, la busco. Sus ojos se muestran tranquilos y teniéndolos tan cercas los puedo apreciar de una forma que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Es totalmente nuevo… esto de ver a Jade solo observándote a ti, tan plácidamente que siento que podría quedarme por años.

Su respiración golpea con la mía y me da cosquillas en mi cara, solo con esto puedo notar lo sensible que se ha puesto todo mi rostro. De hecho todo en mi se está concentrando y relajando lo mas que puede para disfrutar esta nueva experiencia.

Algo en mi cabeza me golpea con lentitud… ese pensamiento que esto es por esta vez. Solo esta vez… y eso está bien… solo quiero este momento.

Besarla debe sentirse asombroso.

Por eso mis ojos caen en sus labios, y verlos tan cerca me recuerda lo mucho que los imagine y son… exactamente como los observe desde, lo que me parece, siempre. Y ese repentino cosquilleo en los míos, como si supieran lo que está por acontecer. Sonrió de lado y levanto mi vista para encontrarme de nuevo con los grises de Jade. Sigue igual, tranquila, observando… esperando.

Siento que su boca se abre un poco y su aliento sale de ella, cálido. Yo también abro la mía y nuestra respiración se mezcla… se siente muy bien, realmente se siente bien, quiero quedarme por siempre. Mis parpados se sienten muy pesados, la naturalidad con los que cierro mis ojos es acompañada por la leve inclinación de mi cabeza.

Besarla se siente asombroso.

Se siente suave… cálido y apenas húmedo. Ya no siento su respiración sobre mis labios y aun así todo mi cuerpo me deja sentir su cercanía, todo lo demás. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, mi mano tiembla ligeramente en su cintura y la que tengo en su cuello vuelve a deslizase hacia arriba, tomando su mejilla nuevamente, se siente cálida y suave también. Todo su cuerpo se siente así, mandándome su ratio de calor corporal.

Alejo mis labios de los de ella con un leve sonido, me siento confundida, abro los ojos y puedo ver que apenas ella también los abre. Estudio su mirada por unos momentos. Quiero decir algo, mi boca se abre para decir algo, pero nada sale. Niego ligeramente y solo puedo sentirme invadida por ese deseo de repetirlo… así que lo hago, aun mas decidida.

Presiono mis labios sobre los de ella cerrando mis ojos fuertemente. Quiero sentirla más. Si esto es algo de una sola vez, de una única vez, quiero sentirlo, quiero de verdad sentirlo… quiero saber, tengo que saber. Tanto tiempo haciéndome ideas… quiero concluirlas todas.

Mis dos manos ahora están sobre sus mejillas, atrayendo su cara más a mí, siento mis pies poniendo en punta para alcanzarla mejor… pero soy ayudada, sus brazos abrazan mi cintura para que no caiga… para que tampoco me aleje.

Mi corazón esta enloqueciendo, lo siento tan pesado chocando contra mi pecho. Mis parpados se relajan y dejo de presionar tanto sus labios. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Abro mi boca un poco atrapando su labio inferior, aquel que tanto observe más voluptuoso que su contraparte. Jade abre ligeramente su boca, también besando mi superior.

Estoy nerviosa del siguiente movimiento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me lo imagine tantas veces que hasta siento que me duele en alguna parte de mi nuca. Su boca y la mía aun esta abiertas cuando tímidamente mi lengua se desliza adentro de ella. El encuentro con la suya es apenas pero es suficiente para que una descara eléctrica viajara por todo mi cuerpo. Mi estomago es invadido pro revoloteos difícil de ignorar y sin poder evitarlo mi garganta vibra con el sonido leve de un gemido.

Nos mantuvimos así por un momento. Un momento… ese en el cual mi lengua y la suya se acariciaban lentamente, y besaba sus labios con cuidado, hasta que finalmente le di un último corto y suave beso… abrí los ojos y ya no me sentía confundida… sino lucida…y muy consciente de todo. De lo que acaba de pasar, en mi casa, justo en ese momento…con el cuerpo de Jade aun pegado al mío, con sus ojos viéndome aun… muy consciente de ese momento.

Muy consciente que ya había terminado.

Aflojo el agarre de mis brazos y suelto su cuello, ella hace lo mismo y me alejo unos pasos hacia atrás, todavía nos sostenemos la mirada. Ninguna dice nada por lo que creo que es una eternidad, pero no… son solo segundos.

-Gracias…- ni yo misma soy consciente de que estoy rompiendo el silencio… pero esas palabras eran necesarias, pues me siento muy agradecida. Era lo que quería… era todo lo que quería.

-¿Estamos bien?- me pregunta como solo ella puede entonar.

-Estamos bien- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bien…

No titubea, ella nunca lo hace. Se da la vuelta y se dirige nuevamente a la puerta, escucho girar el picaporte, esta se abre y ella sale, no mira a tras, no se detiene, y la puerta se cierra.

Y yo lo sé. Una promesa es una promesa y sé que la cumplirá… y no puedo estar más feliz de que así sea.

Besarla fue asombroso.


End file.
